Manga No9
by mais3
Summary: the title tells it all, gang meets up with hermit, hermit wants to eat them.... new moon crisis
1. blood, sake and tears

Manga No.9  
  
by Tequ!ni  
  
A/N: Hey there folks.  
  
Somehow the thought of re-writing and adding a few things in manga book No.9 wouldn't leave my head. So I'm obeying the little voices in my head and will write my own version. ~_~* I hope you like it though.  
  
Warning: This fic will later on contain lemon scenes and offensive language. If you are under age or feel offended by this, I recommend to leave immediately.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, only the things I've changed inn this fic.  
  
Yeah.um.what else.oh yes, the rest of you *crickets chirp*: have fun  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'  
  
Kagome started to read silently, 'Proof that y = kx³ is the same as y' = 2kx² without using the formula (fg)' = f'g + fg' . Hey, I know this!!!..what next.3 log a - 1/3 [log x + log (x-y)] = ? hey, I know this too !!!...I know...everything that's on this paper wohooo!!!.' When they got back the paper the teacher announced, "Fantastic Higurashi, fantastic. You're the one with the highest score. 100 points, well done.!"  
  
All her friends were envying her, "Congratulations Kagome!" "Oh, you're so intelligent Kagome!" "I want to be just like you Kagome!" Kagome was on the brim of crying, "Oh, thank you. Thanks, you're sooo nice."  
  
Kagome sat upright on her sleeping bag, her mathbook falling off her face and onto her lap, "Oh darn, it was only a dream", she whined. She looked around. Inu Yasha and Miroku were still sleeping peacefully, so she got up. She went over to the river to wash her face and saw Shippo sitting on a stone playing with a stick in the water.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Up already?" Shippo asked happily. Kagome sighed, "Yeah. I have had such a wonderful dream." Shippo grinned, "Really? Did you dream about Inu Yasha?" Kagome tried to look angry, but failed upon noticing the innocent look on his face, "No, something about my time. You wouldn't understand it." Shippo nodded absent mindedly staring into the distance, "Hey, what's that?" he pointed at something in the water. It was floating into their direction.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes, "It's ..it's a...oh my god it's a HEAD!!!!!" she had screamed the last few words. Inu Yasha and Miroku were at her side in an instant. Kagome clung to Inu Yasha's arm and hid her face in the baggy sleeve of his haori while Miroku grabbed the head at his hair when it was about to float past them and put it on solid ground so they could have a better look on it.  
  
Miroku looked at the head closely, "If this is really a human head, then why doesn't it look like it's been cut off a body. There's no wound!" Inu Yasha, due to the fact that Kagome was sill clinging to his arm, looked at the head from his standing position, "Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out. We'll follow the river." Miroku shrugged, not knowing what else to do with the head threw it back into the river and spoke a short prayer.  
  
Inu Yasha stood stock still only his eyes wandering to the left to look down on Kagome, "Um.Kagome.the head's gone, you can let go of my arm ", he said. Kagome thought, 'But I don't wanna.' "Oh.sorry", letting go of his arm Kagome took a step back. Inu Yasha couldn't hold back a laugh because of her now red face. She got angry, "I'm so sorry mister tough, that I'm afraid of a human head that comes swimming down a river."  
  
Miroku shook his head while silently starting to pack their things with Shippo's help, "here we go again." Inu Yasha and Kagome were still quarrelling with each other when they started to walk alongside the river. Only when the air became foggy they stopped. Inu Yasha said, "Do you guys hear that?" Miroku strained his ears, "No, what?" Inu Yasha didn't answer him but quickened his pace until he disappeared in the fog and was out of sight.  
  
Kagome started to go faster determined to catch up with him, "Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha! Where are you" "Right here." Kagome jumped a little upon noticing that she was standing right beside him. Miroku came up beside the two with Shippo on his shoulder, "Now I know what you mean. I hear voices. They're coming from the tree over there." The monk started to make his way over to the tree Inu Yasha and Kagome following him.  
  
When they approached the tree, the first one to see something was Shippo, "More heads!" he exclaimed. Kagome's face paled upon seeing them and she gripped the straps of her backpack more tightly. Inu Yasha smirked upon hearing a gasp coming from Kagome. He turned his head and wanted to say something but she wasn't there.  
  
Kagome approached the heads and looked up to them, "Um.hi. What happened to you?" One of them answered with a sad voice, "The hermit ate us. We used to live in a very poor village. But one day we heard about a hermit living here like in paradise, so we came here. But.this hermit, Tojakin ate us all." Kagome's face softened a little upon hearing the sad story, "How can we help you?" The head said, "You can only help the ones that haven't been eaten yet. Oh please do help them."  
  
They heard a noise from above and looked up the high cliffs. What hit the ground were.human bones. The same moment a new head grew on the tree. The head said, "That's the head which belongs to these bones. Tokajin calls us headfruits. He uses us to make his life potion." Inu Yasha went over to the cliffs, "This sounds just like a demon ", he said and with a mighty leap jumped up alongside the high wall.  
  
Kagome shouted, "Hey, Inu Yasha what about us?" "Yeah, we want to come too." Miroku said. Inu Yasha turned his head with an annoyed look on his face, "It would take me till sunset to carry all of you to the top. You better wait here." With that he disappeared. 'Besides, I don't want Kagome to get hurt. We know nothing about this hermit.' Inu Yasha shuddered at the thought of Kagome's head hanging among the others on the tree.  
  
Further down Kagome was still staring up the cliffs, "But.Inu Yasha.you need us.", she whispered sadly. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Don't you want it to be over till sunset too?" It hit Kagome like a ton of bricks, "Oh shit, no.today's the first day of the month. New moon.Inu Yasha will turn into a human being tonight."  
  
In the meantime Inu Yasha had reached the top and was now standing in front of a fairly big house. 'This has gotta be the hermit's house.' Without further ado he jumped at the front door and kicked it in breaking the windows on both sides in the process. When the dust settled Inu Yasha saw him, the hermit Tokajin. Shaggy green hair sat upon a round head with piggy eyes and a coat made of goat fur barely covered his round belly.  
  
Tokajin didn't seem to pay any attention to the broken door and windows. Instead he happily proceed chewing on a grape, the juice flowing down his chin and dripping on his already dirty clothes. "How comfortable, now I don't even have to catch my food. How nice of you to drop in, although I have to say that you look a bit too tough for my taste."  
  
Inu Yasha flexed his claws, "Don't worry about that 'cause I'll kill you anyway." With that he drew Tetsusaiga and took a leap into the hermit's direction. Inu Yasha brought the sword down with all his might, but Tetsusaiga was simply thrown back by Tokajin's belly. 'What's that?.Not even a scar.' He didn't have the time to think any more because Tokajin started to attack too, "Fool.You are not going to defeat me."He took a wooden stick from beside and pointed it at Inu Yasha. "Shit, I can't move." Suddenly numerous sakura blossoms appeared out of nowhere and were floating around the room. Tokajin laughed at Inu Yasha, "Look at them. Look at them closely."  
  
And Inu Yasha did. "What the fuck.? The flowers are getting bigger!" Tokajin let out a hollering laugh, "No you stupid boy, you're getting smaller." The last thing Inu Yasha saw was a huge hand gripping him and forcing him to drop Tetsusaiga before he found himself in Tokajin's stomach.  
  
Outside Kagome and Miroku were sitting on top of a balloon-Shippo, trying to reach Tokajin's house too. Miroku said, "So that's why we always go to Kaede's during new moon." Kagome nodded, "Yes, but please don't tell Inu Yasha that I told you about his secret." The same moment all of Shippo's energy left his body and he changed back into the little fox demon letting all of them floating in midair.  
  
"Sorry.", Shippo stated before all of them were plummeting towards the ground. Miroku grabbed kagome around her waist and Shippo at his tail. Despite all laws of gravity he took a mighty jump and all of them were sailing through the dense trees on a ledge. They landed on what appeared to be stone stairs leading downwards. Kagome got up and looked down her right side on which she had landed. Her leg was bleeding a little and the sleeve of her shirt was torn, but other than that she was okay.  
  
She turned around upon hearing a groan. "Miroku, Shippo. Are you alright?", she questioned worriedly. Shippo jumped off Miroku's stomache on which he had landed, "Yup, we're allright. Aren't we Miroku?" "Urgh, get the number of the demon that hit me.", he groaned while getting up. Kagome was way too worried to pay attention any more. 'Oh no, the sun is about to set.' "We've got to find Inu Yasha, hurry!!!", she said while descending the stairs and entering the cellar like hole.  
  
Miroku approached Kagome while rubbing his sore neck. "What's that?", Kagome pointed at what looked like a small village positioned in a quadratic cage. Miroku knelt down beside it, "I don't knowaaaaah." they screamed while getting sucked into the miniature garden. Both of them woke up to the musical chirping of birds and the sound of a river flowing by.  
  
Shippo was the first one to speak, "What happened? Are we IN the garden?" Miroku nodded. "Looks like it", Kagome said. Then she noticed something, "Oh no, shit.the jewel shard. I've had it a few seconds ago." Miroku got up and reached her a hand, helping her to get up too, "You must've lost it while we got sucked into this place."  
  
Kagome panicked, "But what do we do now??? Inu Yasha has surely turned into a human by now. We're stuck in here and I lost the shard.", Kagome stomped her foot and tore at her hair. Shippo patted Kagome's foot, "Don't worry, we'll get out of here, somehow."  
  
Tokajin stood beside his miniature garden, looking around the room, "Should I take some medicine? I've got a heartburn because of that stupid half demon boy earlier." That was when he noticed the glimmering stone beside his miniature garden. He approached it curiously and picked it up upon realizing what it was, "Oh, it's a jewel shard of the Shikon no tama. Just what I need." He grinned and put the shard into his navel where a smaller one already stuck.  
  
Turning around he grabbed the huge amphora of medicine and gulped down the green liquid. Inside Tokajin's stomach Inu Yasha was trying to climb back up and out of his slimy prison. "Grrrr.When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill this monster." That was when he got washed down by a green, alcoholic substance. "Yuck, even I can't stand this any longer."  
  
"My human body isn't going to survive in here. Hey! Where's this strange light coming from?" Inu Yasha got up and walked over to the slimy wall of skin where the light's source obviously lay. "Something's outside there." He tried to touch the skin, but immediately pulled back his hand upon feeling a sharp pain. "Shit, now I can even feel pain. I've got to get outta here as fast as I can."  
  
Suddenly the scabbard on his hip started to crackle and it seemed as if electricity was emanating from the black metal. "What's that. The scabbard is calling upon Tetsusaiga. It's gotta be near me. Maybe this is the solution!" Inu Yasha loosened the black sheath and held it against Tokajin's skin. "Come, Tetsusaiga!!!", he screamed.  
  
Tokajin was still looking dumbfolded when the sword hit his belly, but to his luck Tetsusaiga didn't cut open his stomache. Instead he felt as if he had to vomit. Inu Yasha took a deep breath when he felt the walls contract and the green liquid rise. An instant later Inu Yasha lay on the dirty floor of Tokajin's cellar having been thrown up with the medicine Tokajin had drank earlier.  
  
Tokajin was furious, "You stupid ass of a hanyou. You're gonna pay for this." With that he jumped on top of Inu Yasha who was still out cold on the floor. When the hermit got up again all that was left was a crater in the floor with Inu Yasha in the middle. Tokajin grinned, picking Inu Yasha up by his long black hair he laughed loudly.  
  
When Inu Yasha regained consciousness the first thing he felt was pain. Pain all over his dammed human body. 'What happened, what's this stinging pain everywhere?' That was when he noticed where he was: trapped in dozens of thick tendrils with hundreds of pointy thorns all over them. Every time he attempted to move, the thorns cut his skin deep enough to draw a good amount of blood which caused his clothes to take on a deeper shade of red on numerous spots.  
  
Tokajin approached him, "Ah, I see you're awake." Inu Yasha tried to free himself wanting to put his anger into actions but soon stopped his attempts upon feeling the stinging pain again. "Bastard!! What did you do to me!!!?" Inu Yasha screamed at him. Tokajin smiled, "You're a half demon, aren't you." Tokajin stated matter-of-factly. "Half demon meat is very rare. I'm gonna drain off your blood and put you in salt, so I can eat you later."  
  
Inu Yasha's anger rose again and he tore at the tendrils the only result being more blood flowing from new wounds ant his arms, "Can you only think about food!!!?!!!" Tokajin licked his lips, "That's right, you've gotta move. This fastens the process." Suddenly Inu Yasha's gaze was caught on Tokajin's navel, where the jewel shard lay. "Where did you get that from?" 'That's Kagome's jewel shard.' Tokajin patted his belly, "Stupid. I found it over there, so it's mine."  
  
'Kagome! I'm sure she's here. But where? I've gotta get out of those thorns and find her before Tokajin does.' The hermit turned around and left mumbling something about getting a little snack in the meantime. He went back down to the cellar and knelt down beside his miniature garden, "Let's see what we've got here."  
  
Kagome and Miroku were still thinking about how to get out of their prison when, suddenly, a whirlwind appeared over their heads and an enormous hand appeared out of nowhere. Tokajin licked his lips in anticipation, "Let's see what we've still in there." He started to search for a few villagers to eat. When he spotted a few near a tree he brought his hand down to grab them.  
  
Kagome saw the hand coming down a few meters away, intent upon picking up a handful of villagers. "Come on Miroku, Shippo, we've go to reach his hand." 'Inu Yasha, I'm coming!' Said boy was still trying to escape from his thorny prison. "Hnnng gnnn." 'Shit it hurts so much. Only because of this stupid human body. I'll never be able to save Kagome while I'm in such a state. Kagome, I hope you're save until I find you.'  
  
Tokajin pulled back his hand, "Let's see." He opened his hand and got big eyes, "Ooh, a young girl. I've never had such a good catch." Kagome was shaking with fear. Tokajin flicked off the old, thin villagers, "First such a rare half demon and now." Kagome forgot all her fear upon hearing this, "You've met Inu Yasha?" Tokajin frowned, "Huh, do you know him?"  
  
"You haven't hurt him, have you?" Kagome attempted to leave her sitting position on his hand and tried to stand up, but Tokajin balled his hand into a fist only letting her head look out. Luckily he didn't notice Miroku and Shippo hanging on his sleeve. "It's amazing how Kagome talks to this giant, now that she's heard that Inu Yasha's here."Shippo whispered. Miroku smirked, "She's known for this."  
  
Tokajin laughed, "Now now, you're a lively young lady. It would be a waste to eat you while you're so small." With that he squeezed his hands making Kagome black out from the dizziness and lack of air. Miroku and Shippo let out silent screams. 'Oh no.Kagome.' They held on tightly when Tokajin went to leave and hoped that she wasn't dead.  
  
Inu Yasha was still trying to free himself, but it was hopeless. 'Shit!!! I've already lost too much blood. But I've got to find Kagome. She might be in danger. But I'm so tired and it hurts so much.' Inu Yasha lifted his head upon hearing the door opening. Tokajin strolled over to him, "What? You're still alive?" Inu Yasha didn't pay attention to what the hermit said. The only thing he noticed where the white and green clothes Tokajin had dropped on the floor.  
  
'That's Kagome's uniform.' "Kagome! What have you done to her you monster?!" Tokajin took a sip from a bottle of wine nearby. "Don't worry. You soon shall be together again. In my stomache." Inu Yasha was in shock, "Did you.did you eat her?!" Tokajin grinned, "Why are you asking such a dumb question? What else are humans good for?"  
  
Inu Yasha's control snapped and he tore at the tendrils with all his might, "You bastard!!! You're so gonna pay for this!!!" Miroku and Shippo who had hid themselves in Kagome's clothes were watching the whole scene. "Look Shippo. The ceiling is crackling." Shippo saw it too, "Miroku, use your black hole, help Inu Yasha!" Miroku nodded and pointed his right hand at the ceiling where the tendrils came out. "I don't know how much this small body can suck in."  
  
Tokajin panicked when he saw the tendrils loosening themselves from the ceiling. Some unknown force was pulling them down. Inu Yasha was still screaming death threats at the hermit when the ceiling finally gave away and cracked down. Inu Yasha used the tendrils like a whip and smacked Tokajin with the bits of ceiling that was still hanging on the thorny ropes.  
  
When the dust settled Inu Yasha kicked away the tendrils and got to his feet. He spotted Tokajin's foot sticking out from under a pile of green ropes and rocks. Inu Yasha was furious. Grabbing a particularly big thorn he ripped it of the tendril and tumbled into the fallen hermit's direction. "Wait Kagome. I'm gonna cut open his stomach." That was when he heard a tiny voice. It was coming from a tiny Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha dropped the thorn and knelt down in front of Shippo and Miroku. "What happened to you? Where is Kagome?" Miroku shook his head, "Later, later. Pick us up. We know where Kagome is." Upon hearing this Inu Yasha felt new strength flowing in his veins. Mission accepted. He let Miroku and Shippo climb on his hand.  
  
Deep down in the cellar Kagome started to regain consciousness. 'What happened? I feel as if I'm in a bath tube. Why am I naked? What smell is that? Sake?!' Kagome opened her eyes and found herself sitting in what seemed like a huge stone-bath tube filled with Sake. She looked around and what she saw made her shake with fear. Steaming pots, sharp swords and skeletons. A small baboon was currently sharpening a rather large kitchen knife, while a little fox was adding wood to a already well fed fire.  
  
'Is this.the kitchen?' She saw a small badger waving an axe into her direction and making a strange growling sound. 'That's it, I'm leaving' Kagome wanted to get up and towards the door, but the animals quickly blocked it and pointed assorted sharp objects at her. Then everything happened very quickly. The door was being barged in and the animals were out cold under the wooden object. Kagome was about to step out of her wet prison not caring who had caused all this, when she suddenly saw him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!" He quickly turned around upon feeling the blood in his nose building up pressure. He slid down the doorframe into a sitting position, not wanting to embarrass Kagome. His only thought was 'She's alive. Thank god.' Kagome was still dumb folded, 'Oh my god, what happened to him. So much blood.' She didn't care to cover herself while she hurried to get over to Inu Yasha.  
  
Kneeling down by his side she wanted to touch his face, "Inu Yasha what the hell happened. You look terrible. Does it hurt a lot? Oh Inu Yasha say something!" "Feh.only a few scratches. Nothing for you to worry about.", he said bravely while pulling off the top of his haori. He handed it to her, "Here. Put this on, even if you think it's disgusting."Kagome took the piece of clothing and wrapped it around herself, "Don't worry. I don't mind it.because it's yours."  
  
Miroku and Shippo were hidden inside the sleeve of Inu Yasha's whit gi top. Miroku was trying with all his willpower not to look at Kagome in her naked state and was being hit repeatedly by Shippo. "No no no, you mustn't look at Kagome. She is Inu Yasha's." Miroku closed his eyes, "Okay okay. I've understood. I won't look at her. I promise. Now quit hitting me."  
  
In the room Inu Yasha left before, a certain pile of rocks slowly started to shake. What came forth was a hermit. Made of stone. "Hehehe.You're not going to get away like this." Tokajin patted his stone belly with his stone hand, "Besides. I'm hungry." He let out a hollering laugh and started towards the stairway which lead to the kitchen.  
  
tbc.  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'  
  
Okay, I hope you did like it so far. Don't forget to tell me on your way out.  
  
Feel free to flame, but don't forget to read the A/N first.  
  
A wonderful Christmas to all of you *falalalalalalalala* a little late I know :P  
  
yours Tequ!ni 


	2. dying

Manga No.9  
  
Chapter 2  
  
by Tequ!ni  
  
Hi you guys! I know, I know what you're thinking "Don't hi me after such a long time!" I's been a while since I've gotten the time to write. I've a lot of things to do lately studying, getting my driving license, more studying...oh, and studying. Anywayz, hope you'll enjoy this chapter, don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks... *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'  
  
In the room Inu Yasha left before, a certain pile of rocks slowly started to shake. What came forth was a hermit. Made of stone. "Hehehe...You're not going to get away like this." Tokajin patted his stone belly with his stone hand, "Besides. I'm hungry." He let out a hollering laugh and started towards the stairway which lead to the kitchen.  
  
Tokajin grinned inwardly, 'Ha! It's so easy to follow this stupid boy. The blood on the floor leads the way. He hasn't got a chance.' The labyrinth of stairs which lead deep into the heart of the mountain had often caused intruders to get lost and die from hunger. Whenever Tokajin found one of them he was happy about the nice snack waiting for him.  
  
From his sitting position Inu Yasha turned his head and looked upwards the stone steps leading into the darkness. 'I can already feel him coming.' He was waiting for Kagome to come back from her "exploration". Inu Yasha had, after a short discussion, agreed to let Kagome go and look for an exit while he would try to regain a bit of his strength. She wanted to be brave for him, Inu Yasha knew it.  
  
He turned back his head and leaned heavily against the wall behind his back. Allowing his eyes to close for a bit he tried to forget about the pain which was slowly driving him insane. Miroku and Shippo looked out from under the fabric of Inu Yasha's gi top. Shippo looked up at the now human's face, "Inu Yasha is really bushed." Miroku nodded, "With those wounds of his, it would be better for him not to move at all."  
  
Inu Yasha was trying to take deep and slow breaths. 'Wonder if we're going to get out of here alive. But I have to make sure that Kagome is save. Either I will get her out of this hell or die trying.' He was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft hand pushing away the bangs that curtained his closed eyes. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome kneeling in front of him, still clad only in his flaming red top wrapped around her like a dress.  
  
She pulled back to sit on her heels, but then the look of concern in her eyes and the weak state he was in confused his emotions further when she leaned forward to wipe off a few trickles of blood which had escaped from a not too deep scar on his cheek. Pushing the strange emotions aside he forced himself to think more rationally, "Have you found an exit? Is it still dark outside?" Kagome nodded, "I've found one, but it's still dark."  
  
"Damnit!" Inu Yasha swore. "Come on let's go to the exit you found. I can feel this Tokajin coming our way and I'm not much of a use for fighting in my human state." Kagome nodded, "Can you walk?" Inu Yasha said, "Feh, sure." He gritted his teeth and swore under his breath while forcing his weight onto his tired legs. Kagome could see the pain that was written all over Inu Yasha's face, so she went to help him, but Inu Yasha shook his head. He averted his gaze and grabbed the stone wall on his left for support.  
  
The loss of blood and the sudden movement had made him dizzy. Inu Yasha took a step, but instantly stumbled over his own feet. Kagome immediately acted upon his clumsy attempt. She rushed to his front and threw her arms around his waist using her body to support him. She turned a little and leaned herself against the wall on her back, so he wouldn't fall on top of her and make them hit the hard steps.  
  
A few seconds passed without them moving. Kagome hugged Inu Yasha as close as she possibly could and wound one of her hands into his silky black hair. She moved her head and let their cheeks touch so she could whisper into his ear, "I...Inu Yasha?"...Kagome wasn't able to hold back her tears any more..."Inu Ya...Yasha! Can you hear me? You're okay, aren't you?...Please Inu Yasha...you...you can't leave me...I need you..." Never ever had she thought that something like this could happen.  
  
Inu Yasha, the glorious Hanyou, almost defeated and at the end of his strength. Bloody bruised and beaten. This had to be a nightmare. Kagome still had so many things she wanted to tell him. The most important one being the fact that she loved him. To say that she was desperate would have been an understatement.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes were clenched shut in pain, but he could very well hear her. He brought one hand up to cup her other cheek, "Don't worry Kagome...I'm not gonna die that easily. Nothing is gonna make me leave you..." What? What did he say? He couldn't help himself. Her intoxicating scent and those damn human feelings always made him loose control over his damn mouth.  
  
Kagome blushed. Every time Inu Yasha was in his human form he said such nice things to her and made her believe he had feelings for her. She was totally oblivious to the fact that she wasn't quite wrong in thinking this. Inu Yasha couldn't help but curse himself for making her cry. He wanted to make up to her, to comfort her, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
He turned his head and kissed her cheek. Kagome stiffened and her hand on his back fisted. She let out a sob and pulled him against herself more tightly, so she could feel his body against hers. Inu Yasha noticed her behaviour and wished for nothing except for being alone with her and nobody else around in a radius of ten miles. How he longed to kiss her breathless and rip those stupid clothes off them, so he could make love to her until she was crying out his name in ecstasy.  
  
"Um....hello you two?!" Shippo crawled out of Inu Yasha's sleeve, "I really don't want to disturb you, but we really should get a move on before this guy finds us." Kagome and Inu Yasha blushed ten different shades of red. They had completely forgotten that they were not alone. He really wanted to stay like this jut a little bit longer. The feeling of her soft, warm body against his was just what he needed to forget his pain.  
  
Kagome agreed with Shippo though she would have liked to stay like this forever, with Inu Yasha's lean body pressing her against the wall and making her feel all girlishly and wanted. She sighed inwardly and slipped a hand around his waist and pulled his arm over her shoulder so that he was leaning on her. Inu Yasha unconsciously blushed when he noticed that the entry left side of her soft body was pressed up against his and that he could see well past the neckline of her makeshift dress.  
  
Inu Yasha felt a little better now. This scene had helped them both to gather new strength. "Here it is." Kagome said when she lead Inu Yasha through a sliding door into what looked like a store room for sake an herbs. She helped Inu Yasha to get over to the window on the other side of the room. He decided to let Kagome rest a little and removed his arm from around her shoulders.  
  
Leaning onto the windowstill he looked down the at least hundred metre deep ravine, "Is this the exit you've been talking about?" Kagome looked at him, "Not good?" Inu Yasha smacked his forehead, "Okay, I've got an idea..." Kagome balled her hands into fists, "No way!" Inu Yasha looked at her, "I haven't said anything yet, have I?" Kagome said, "You want me to run away alone, don't you?...No Way." Inu Yasha nodded in defeat.  
  
"Hah, I've found the little lovey doveys!" Kagome and Inu Yasha whirled around. "Oh no, look, the jewel shard has turned his body into stone." Out of instinct Kagome moved a little closer to Inu Yasha and he took her hand to assure her that he would protect her, or at least try to. Tokajin swung his club at them and a giant tendril broke through the earthy ground. Inu Yasha took Kagome in his arms and with all his might jumped out of the way.  
  
Kagome heard him scream and felt him gripping her tighter. One of the arm- long thorns had easily cut it's way through Inu Yasha's thin gi top at the area of his upper back and created a new wound. Nevertheless he turned around in midair, so that he would take the impact of the fall. Kagome, now crying freely again, quickly got off him and cradled his head against her chest. "Oh my god Inu Yasha!!!" He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. "Why d' you do that?"  
  
Kagome stroked his cheek with a shaking hand. "Everything's gonna be okay, do you hear me Inu Yasha?" Tokajin grinned evilly while enjoying the girl's fear, "Humans are scum. As weak as flies. Working in the dirt from dusk till dawn and dying in the end." Miroku and Shippo slid out of Inu Yasha's sleeve to help them. Tokajin didn't even notice it when Miroku pointed his black hole at the giant.  
  
Shippo said, "Miroku, you're only taking in dust particles." Miroku looked desperate, "I know, but this small body can't take any more." Kagome looked around the room, searching for something that might help them. Then she spotted something, 'A bow and arrows. I've got to get to them.' She carefully put Inu Yasha's head on the ground and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Tokajin just stood there dumb folded when he saw the girl get up and hurry over to the window, to grab the bow and arrow which were lying in a corner. It didn't take him long to get to her and he nearly broke out into a hollering laugh when she notched an arrow onto the bow and pointed it at him. Kagome silently prayed for the arrow to hit, but when she pulled just a little harder, the wooden bow cracked and broke into two pieces.  
  
Tokajin grinned, "I'm sorry, but I didn't really look after this one." Kagome backed into the wall. "Don't worry. I don't want to eat you any more. You'll become my wife!" With his last strength and willpower Inu Yasha rose behind Tokajin. 'But only over my dead body!" He sprinted into their direction and shouted, "Kagome, duck!" Kagome jumped out of the way and threw herself onto the ground.  
  
She hurried to get up when she heard the cracking of wood, the angry shout of Tokajin and a grount of pain from Inu Yasha. 'No, this can't be!' But her worst fears had come true. There was a huge hole in the outer wall and she could see Tokajin and Inu Yasha plummeting down down down. She cried, "Noooooooooooooo INU YASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" He looked at her face which was steadily getting smaller and smiled one last time, "Kagome. As long as you're save, everything's gonna be all right."  
  
tbc...  
  
*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*' *'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'  
  
Yeah, it's short. I'm only posting this as a kind of 'Hi-I'm-still-alive- and-not-abandoning-this-fic' chappie.  
  
Don't forget to review on your way out, thanks c ya  
  
bye 


End file.
